


Unconditional

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Ill Hanamiya, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Summary: Hanamiya hasn't woken up yet and as good as Imayoshi is at pretending, he couldn't bear it any longer when the love of his life is suffering from a battle he couldn't help.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Imayoshi Shouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unconditional

Imayoshi notices Hanamiya starting to cough severely in the past few days. Whenever they would go to sleep, it bothers him to hear his beloved coughing strenuously.

It stranged him to see Hanamiya in a state like that. He thought the boy was always immune to any sickness, at all.

Hanamiya kept coughing and coughing to the point that he needed to stand up to let it out more comfortably.

"It sounds worse." Imayoshi commented.

Hanamiya tried to ease himself up after vigorous sessions of coughing here and then. He looked at his boyfriend with tiring eyes, Imayoshi understood his situation quickly.

"It could be worse." the younger replied, struggling to move a limb.

Imayoshi leaned in closer. "Don't, dumbass." the younger quickly told him.

He placed a hand on Hanamiya's forehead. It was burning hot. He never felt anything that hot in a long time, let alone coming from Hanamiya.

"You're not feeling good, at all."

"You just figured that out, right now?"

"I assumed that you can always endure any of it and not show weakness, at all." Imayoshi replied rather wary.

Hanamiya eyed him carefully. "Of course, anyone can still get sick." He let out a big cough, the sound of pleghm being evident.

"Now quit your nonsense and go back to sleep." the younger male coughed again.

Imayoshi stared at him as his beloved lied down and find his comfortable position.

"Don't get too close to me, or else."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on you for the evening." Imayoshi replied. Strangely enough, it was said with hints of sincerity.

Hanamiya doesn't like it when he depends on someone, especially when he's in a vulnerable state like this. He sometimes calls himself pathetic for ever letting it happen.

"I don't want you staying up all-night just to keep an eye on me." Hanamiya let out a heave. "Stop it."

Imayoshi knew everything about the boy. From his weaknesses and insecurities to his strengths.

"I know what you're thinking right now, Mako-chan. But, I'm your boyfriend."

Hanamiya grinned lightly, not facing Imayoshi in his position.

"Stop that, it doesn't suit you."

Not long enough, he felt a hand crawling up on his arms.

"Do you miss me being like this?" the older said in a teasing tone.

"I swear. If you get any nearer to me," before he could finish, his body let him expel continuous cough.

It was starting to worry Imayoshi. He had never seen his boyfriend become so weak.

"Let's just go to sleep." the younger male lied back down.

He had come to a decision. He would stay up all-night to observe his precious Mako-chan.

* * *

Imayoshi kept on glancing towards his sleeping mate for the past few hours. Sometimes, he would catch him shivering so he decided to put on an extra thick blanket.

He casually reads a basketball magazine when after a few minutes, movements from Hanamiya's side became unusual. His eyes reaches out to Hanamiya's uncontrolled chills.

"Makoto!" Imayoshi quickly ran downstairs to get the medicine.

He soaked a towel in hot water and folded it and placed on top of Hanamiya's forehead. His chills weren't going away. Instead, it kept getting worse.

Imayoshi clothed his lover's feet with socks and as he gently do it, he could feel the severity of coldness in both of his feet. He looks at Hanamiya who's awake as he endured the chills.

"Makoto, rest yourself. I'll take care of you." he reassured as he watched his beloved suffer.

It pained him so much just by seeing him like that. He notices Hanamiya's eyes were closing. As it was closing, the chills were slowly stopping. His body was going into a shutdown.

"Shit." Imayoshi quickly carried his boyfriend and ran quickly to his car.

He's not going to take risks anymore. His boyfriend is unconscious.

It was in the middle of the night around 1:45 A.M. He quickly but carefully drove to the nearest hospital.

By the time he got there, he gently carried Hanamiya and went inside. He was accompanied by a couple of nurses on the way to the emergency room.

He was then eventually stopped by the hospital staffs.

"Sir, I'm afraid we can't let you in for the moment. Please wait outside and the doctor will call you once the patient is okay."

At the moment, it was all what Imayoshi wanted to hear. The sight of them hurrying towards the emergency room churned his stomach.

He's strong but when it comes to someone he loves so much, he becomes weak.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting outside the room, sitting on a chair, only accompanied by the sound of the air conditioner, a doctor approached him.

"Mr...?"

"Imayoshi" He didn't want to hear bad news, especially concerning Hanamiya.

"Alright, Mr. Imayoshi. May I ask the name of the patient?" the doctor gently inquired.

"Makoto. Hanamiya Makoto."

"Mr. Hanamiya is suffering from a pneumonia. The infection was so severe that his body could not stand it anymore. We have to give him intravenous fluids and supporting machines to help him breath and stabilize his body condition." the doctor explained.

"I assume he experienced severe chills before you two got here."

"He did. He's shaking and fainted."

"He's currently in care and is doing fine. But, we'll see to it if the medications we gave him will soon take effect and help his body recover."

"Alright. Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "You may come inside, Mr. Imayoshi."

He stepped inside to see his Makoto inserted with many tubes and a breathing machine.

 _It was this worse? God dammit!_ He thought to himself.

He went nearer towards Hanamiya and watched him sleep and fight his way back to conciousness.

_This is all my fault! I should've noticed it sooner and took care of you._

He touched his cold, pale hands and intertwined their fingers together. There was a small tube inserted at the back of his hand.

He held it so tightly. This is the very same hands that he kept on covering his mouth whenever he would cough, the very same hands that played basketball and injured many players, the very same hands that caressed and calmed him whenever he's in a bad mood. The ever so gentle hands he never would never get tired of holding, the hands that showed him a love that is unimaginable.

_Please, get better soon, Makoto._

* * *

A day has passed and Imayoshi was out of sleep watching and observing Hanamiya, hoping he would wake up sooner.

He eyed his unconscious boyfriend, sleeping so tightly. He decided to let himself sleep, as well. As long as he's with Hanamiya, he'll get the strength he needed.

It was then after a few hours when Imayoshi's finally in a deep slumber, the younger male slowly opened his eyes. He felt so heavy, especially on his upper body. There was something on his face, specifically on his nose.

At that point he knew. _Man, it led to this?_

He was extremely tired and groggy. He felt uncomfortable moving his eyes and any part of his body.

_Where's Shoichi?_

Moments later, he felt something in his hands. Warm, quite rough hands, he knew were familiar to his touch. He struggled to lower his eyes to see his boyfriend sleeping.

He smiled at the sight of his beloved Shoichi. He was darn handsome, no one could deny. But the way he held his hands, it meant everything to him. 

Just by the touch of his palms, sends strength and power in him.

He loves his Shoichi so much.

* * *

Imayoshi wakes up at the sound of murmurs that turned into a conversation as he reached full state consciousness.

He had slept on Hanamiya's bed. He looked up to see the doctor and his now, conscious boyfriend talking.

Hanamiya glanced at the newly-awoken person behind. He beamed a soft smile, "I'm still alive."

"Makoto!" Imayoshi wanted to hug the man in front of him so badly.

"Mr. Imayoshi, your boyfriend is recovering well and his medications are responding positively."

Imayoshi eyed the doctor intently, with a slight perplexed look.

_Wait, boyfriend..? How on earth did he know?_

As soon as he opened his mouth to protest, he was cut off by Hanamiya.

"I told him, idiot. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I love it." he turned his gaze to his lover and formed a playful smirk.

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow and sighed. "There you go again."

The doctor chuckled. "I'll leave you two to talk to each other. I'll take my leave for now."

The couple smiled and gave their sincerest gratitude to the doctor.

"Now, how did I end up here? All I can remember is I've had these terrible chills."

"I carried you here. You were trembling before that and fainted." Imayoshi responded, massaging his lover's hand gently.

"Well, at least we got through that." Hanamiya looked out to window and fixated his eyes onto the sky just outside them.

There was a silence that lingered between them. Until it was broken by a sudden call from Imayoshi.

"Makoto." Imayoshi said in a low, serious tone.

The younger male turned his head and looked at his serious boyfriend, it amazes him how much he looked so damn good whenever he's serious.

"When you're not feeling well, tell it to me so that I can take care of you. I felt like I didn't do enough to ease the burden of your sickness."

Hanamiya notices the vibe of his voice and took note of his words.

"You did well, Shoichi." he beamed a loving smile at his boyfriend.

"You led me here and stayed by my side. That's all enough to make me feel okay again." he held his hands and gripped it tightly.

Imayoshi reciprocated the action, this time much tighter.

"I swear, I won't let this happen to you again."

The younger male chuckled. "You sound cheesy when you're being like that, but I like it."

Imayoshi raised both of his eyebrows and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well, Mako-chan's being so cute I can't help being so protective and loving." he replied playfully.

"No, not that. Go back to your romantic self." he joked.

"I'm always going to be like this, Makoto. Even more after this."

Hanamiya appreciated everything Imayoshi had done for him.

"I want to kiss you right now, you bastard."

Imayoshi grinned. "You'll have to keep your urges for now, baby."

"You're thinking of dirty thoughts right now, aren't you?"

The older male winked at his boyfriend. "Mako-chan should prepare for what's going to come. He made his senpai worried and angry."

Hanamiya paled at the thought. "Well, at least let me recover first!"


End file.
